Thoughts Written In Pink
by Briellely
Summary: Leslie has a journal to write her thoughts in and she writes them in her favorite color, pink. Meanwhile one day in History they get assigned to do a project with assigned partners. She gets partnered up with the dude she would NEVER have thought to have a crush on, Glitch. UGH! I suck a summarizing! I know no one likes GlitchxOC stories but please give this one a chance? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Please give this a chance? I even planned out my OC to make sure it was original enough before posting this. Anything in the story that's in _italics _is Leslie writing in her journal! Enjoy and reviews would be so awesome! Xx

**AND I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A NAME FOR THIS STORY SORRY IF YOU THINK ITS STUPID! **

_September 4th._

_Hmm, I don't know how to start off my first ever journal entry in my new journal! I guess I could start off about writing a little about myself._

_My name is Leslie, I am Hispanic and Australian. Weird mix right? But I have the Australian accent and I think it is SO annoying! But some people say it's cute, I don't think it's cute. Anyways I am responsible, social, friendly, helpful, energetic, and I am sometimes lazy. I can be shy at first but once you get too know me I'll start to open up. I am organized and get good grades in school except for Math and History. They're are my worst subjects._

_I do have some flaws I admit. I am over-emotional, I can get into a 'mood' every once and awhile, and I am mean when I want to be. There are other things too but I am too lazy to list them right now. _

_I have medium length brown curly hair, I have pretty light skin. People mistake me for being American all the time. I am pretty short, 4"9 and average weight which is 95 pounds. My birthday is February 5__th__ making me an Aquarius. I am 14 years old and I am in the 8__th__ grade._

_Actually tomorrow is the first day of 8__th__ grade! I'm pretty nervous, and I hope I will make it through. No, I know I will make it through. As long as I have my best friend Lil T by my side, I'll be fine positive._

-**Ayeeee! Sexy lady! O! O! O! O! Oppa Gangham Style!-**

_My phone is ringing so I guess I'll write some more later. Oh yeah and I am writing in pink ink! ;) _

_Bye!_

I closed my journal and put it under my mattress then reached over for my iPhone on my nightstand and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girl!" I heard my best friend Lil T answer the phone.

"Oh, Tania. Hey!" I said joyfully and sat up in my bed a little bit more.

"So tomorrow is the first day? What are you wearing?" she asked me.

Then it hit me that I haven't been thinking about what I was going to wear for the first day of school tomorrow. I gnawed on my thumbnail and thought for a moment.

"Hello?" Lil T said.

"Oh! Sorry, just got lost in a thought. Uh, too be honest I don't know. Maybe jeans and a t-shirt?" I shrugged.

"How about that cute blue frilly dress that you got from the mall the other day?" Lil T suggested for me "You know that strapless one? I think it looks SO cute on you!"

"Yeah sure." I said as I went through my closet looking for the dress so I could leave it out for tomorrow.

"And wear those flats with the flowers on them on your feet! And your hair is already curly so just put in a matching hair band and MWUAH! You will look gorgeous!" My best friend exclaimed through the phone.

I flopped back on my bed with the phone still held up too my ear. "So enough about what I'm going to wear. What about YOU?" I asked her. First there was a pause then I heard her shake the phone a little bit.

"The short mini green skirt with my white tank top and the green vest! And maybe my green converse or high tops. I'm not quite sure…" Lil T told me.

"LESLIE! DINNER!" my mom called me from downstairs.

"Cute! Anyways, I got to go, dinner time. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!" I said too Lil T.

"Oh, alright! Can't wait to see you too! Bye!" she said.

"Bye." I said then hung up. Then I ran downstairs for dinner.

After dinner and a thousand questions my parents asked me about my thoughts of starting 8th grade, I finally got to go up stairs and go to sleep.

The next day.

_September 5th _

_Oh boy! Today is the big day! First day of 8th grade, wish me luck! I'll take my journal with me and write while I'm there!_

_I am actually kinda excited…_

I shut my journal closed and got into the shower. When I got out I put on my strapless blue frilly dress and my blue flats with the white flower on it, just like Tania told me. Then I yanked a comb through my brown curly hair and blow dried it. I put a spray on it so my curls could be bouncy and I smiled at myself in the mirror. I put on lip gloss and got my backpack then headed downstairs. I ate Frosted Flakes (my favorite cereal) then blew my mom a kiss goodbye then started walking to school.

When I arrived I was immediately greeted by my best friend, Lil T.

"Hey girl! You look great!" she literally almost shouted at me.

"You too!" I shouted back at her.

We both laughed and made our way through the crowd of kids too homeroom. Once we got there it was PACKED with only two seats in the far back.

"I guess we go sit there?" I whispered too Lil T.

"Right. But you sit next to the kid." She smirked at me. I looked back over to the two seats. There was an Asian kid with black spiky hair and emerald green eyes and he was throwing a football across the classroom to some other kid. I sighed.

"Come on! You sit next to him! I don't want to sit next to someone I don't know!" I whined to my best friend.

My best friend then glared at me like I was crazy.

"You don't know HIM? He is like the most popular, hottest guy at school! Glitch!" She exclaimed.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Ladies, are you going to sit down? Announcements are going to start soon." The homeroom teacher told us.

"Yes sir." I said quickly then me and Lil T quickly walked over to the two seats in the back. Tania pushed me down lightly into the seat next to the Glitch dude and she sat on the other seat beside me.

"Ey." Glitch told me when he sat down when announcements were starting.

"Hi." I replied.

"What's your name? My name is-"

"Glitch, I've heard. My name is Leslie." I interrupted him.

He smiled at me "Nice name." Then he turned his attention back to the announcements.

I turned to Lil T who was making kissy faces at me.

"First day and you already found someone who likes youuu!" she told me in a sing songy voice quietly.

"Dude, we just said hi and I told him my name." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright." She said then started to pay attention to announcements. I pulled out my journal quietly from my backpack then began to write.

_Later_

_Well I guess my dad is off to a pretty good start. I sorta met this new kid named Glitch, he's cute. But I don't like him though, not at all. I honestly don't think he is my type._

_Wait what am I thinking? I haven't even really talked the kid yet._

_Oh well. _

Thanks for reading the first chapter too my first story on here! I hoped you like it and reviews pretty please.

I don't own Dance Central just my OC, Leslie!


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later…**

_September 12 _

_Ugh it's only been the first week of school and so much homework?! Ugh wow… I can tell 8th grade is going too S-U-C-K_

_SUCK!_

_But we are already having a field trip next month so that's nice. I think they do all the fun stuff in the beginning of the year, but I don't know why. Why can't they do it throughout the year? It would make school much, much, less boring for me._

_Anyways I'm sitting here in Math (My worst subject) and class is about to start. I guess I'll write some more later._

_See ya._

I closed my journal and quickly put it back in my backpack besides my desk. I looked around the classroom with a disgusted face. I wonder why I hate school so much. But I want to do well and get a good job when I grow up. I actually want to be a writer when I grow up, but I'm still a little shy to show anyone my stories or poems yet. The only one who reads them is my mom, and sometimes my best friend Tania. They say I am amazing, but I just don't think I'm good enough yet. I need to work on detail and expressing the feelings more, no, a lot.

Anyways a lot has been happening; I made friends with one of the "popular", girls. Her name is Mia and surprisingly, she's actually NICE. I never knew popular girls could be nice… She seems to be Glitch's brother, that dude I met on the first day of school last week. Okay maybe he is KINDA cool, I talked to him today while switching classes.

"Ey! Uh… LESLIE!" he shouted to me and stopped walking with his friends and came over to me by my locker.

"Hey." I replied.

"Whatchu' have next shorty?" He said and I blushed. I HATE being called shorty! I really, no I am DESPERATE to be taller! I need to be taller, seriously!

"Don't call me that…" I groaned.

"Why? It's true." He smirked at me.

"I hate being short! Everyone makes fun of me for it!" I said then closed my locker shut.

"Nah, short girls are cute." He said then looked back at his friends which were calling him to come back over. "But ey, see ya around." Then ran back off to his friends.

Short girls are cute? That is so not true! Then I walked back off too my class with an nasty attitude.

And that's how I got where I am now. I laid my head down on my desk. I felt like smashing my head against it though because of the comment Glitch made.

Short girls are cute, PLEASE! I hate being short! Matter of fact, why did God decide to make me short? I wonder why…

But Glitch is kinda cool and laid back. I hope to talk to him more maybe even hangout but just as friends.

He is so not my type!

Then the math teacher walked in and then class has begun.

**Later in History**

"Okay class in five weeks, the History fair is here! That's when you'll present your projects for everyone to see!" My history teacher started. "I will be pairing you up with a partner and five weeks should be enough to get your project D-O-N-E done! After I assign you your partner you guys will spend the rest of the class planning what you are going to do! And remember make it good and neat! You're representing our school! Now lets see…"

I shot a look at my best friend Tania which was glaring back at me with hopeful eyes.

"Please let me be partners with you!" I whispered and she nodded back. Wow she heard me.

"First… John and Adam." The history teacher started calling out names of who was going to work with whom. I silently sat and waited patiently for my name to be called out.

"Tania and…" I sat up in my chair a little bit more when I heard my teacher call out my best friend's name.

"Tania and Mia!" he said. I groaned at threw my head against my desk lightly. Then I looked back up at Tania across the room. She was making a pouty face as she got up to go to Mia's desk.

This sucks! Now who am I going to be with?

"Leslie and let's see…" I looked straight at my teacher with a deadly glare. He smiled back at me. "How about Glitch? Leslie and Glitch!"

I turned around to the back of the classroom to see Glitch smiling and waving me over. I got up and walked over to his desk and as I did everyone was making kissy faces and singing

"Leslie and Glitch sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" or saying

"A match made in heaven!"

"They'll be dating in no time!" I heard one kid say. Then I turned to them and said…

"You know, you guys are REALLY immature! You have no idea. Never seen a guy and a girl get paired up to do a project together?" I said then marched off to Glitch's desk.

He was still smiling bright at me. "So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know, History isn't really my thing. How about Pocahontas?" I suggested.

"Weird…" he said.

"What?" I asked him nervously. Was my suggestion THAT bad? Does he not want to do a female?

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" he exclaimed and gave me a rough slap on the back. I held back from yelping and gulped.

"Nice!" and I saw Tania and Mia smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Anyways, probably on Wednesday you should come over to my house and get started. Hopefully my parents won't mind having a dude over." I said to him then gathered my things.

"Awesome! Can't wait to start…" he said.

I gave him a fake smile.

Out of ALL the kids in my class, why him?


	3. Chapter 3

**September 14th**

I sat at the "popular" table with Mia, Jeanette, Kelly and a few others, completely ditching Lil T which was off sitting somewhere else with our other friends. I mean I didn't mean to ditch Tania like that, Mia came up to me while we were in line and just like pulled me away with her to come sit with her. It wasn't my fault. Sure, t he look on Tania's face when I looked back was hurt, sad, mad, furious, angry… okay maybe it was sorta my fault but I have other friends you know?

Well anyways it turns out Mia actually hates having Glitch be her brother or fraternal twin because she claims he annoys the living crap out of her.

"I remember one time he actually cut off some of my hair!" she exclaimed to me and the others at lunch.

"Damn! What did you do?" Jeanette asked.

She smiled deviously and said, "Took every single one of his electronics and hid them in the dog house! He couldn't find it for a whole two weeks!" then everyone, including me, started giggling.

"Also did you know he plays with _Legos_?" she told us in a soft voice.

"Really?" I said setting down my fork.

"I'm so serious. He has a whole _collection _of them!" she said then everyone laughed.

"That's hilarious…" Kelly said poking at her food.

"He he! I know right? Anyways… Vas' happenin'?" Mia asked us.

"Well, my sister Aubrey and her best friend Emilia got into Dance Central. That awesome college she has been telling me about. She said maybe when I get older I'll be good enough to go but I shouldn't count on it or get my hopes up." She said.

"I'm pretty sure you will get in!" I said to her and patted her on the back.

"Thanks." She replied.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Yeah you will so get in! Your sister is so conceited it's amazing, seriously."

"Plus your family is rich so you can just pay to get in. You don't really have to you know, earn a scholarship or nothing!" Mia added.

"Anyways who is hosting the sleepover this Friday?" Kelly spoke up.

I got quiet all of a sudden. "Uh…" I mumbled under my breath so no one could hear me.

"Me!" Mia said then looked straight at me. "You're invited too!" she told me. Everyone smiled at me when I looked up.

"Wow, um really? That's great, I can't wait!" I said happily.

"Yeah why wouldn't we invite you? You're _cool_." Jeanette said.

I laughed and then the bell rang. We all quickly exchanged phone numbers, emails, and IM names then went to class.

**-In Science-**

_September 14th_

_Sorry for not writing in the morning, I was so tired, and I'm really not looking forward to working on this project with Glitch after school today. It's going to be a disaster._

_Ugh, why me?_

_Anyways, I sorta can't believe Mia, Kelly, and Jeanette invited me to the sleep over at Mia's house this Friday. And they actually think I'm __cool. __I'm surprised because you know, I'm such a loser, and they're like the most well-known, prettiest people in the entire school. Why would they want someone like me to go to have a sleep over with them? I guess I am sorta, kinda, cool then if it's coming from them._

_Does this mean I'm one of the popular people now? I mean, ever since I sat at their table a lot more people have been talking to me. Except Tania she is still kinda mad at me and has been giving me dirty looks but she'll get over it soon._

_Right? She can't stay mad at me forever._

_I still remember the way people were looking at me when I sat down at the popular table. Their faces were all like _

_"What is a girl like her sitting with popular people like them?" or_

_"I've never seen her before…" _

_It made me want to laugh. _

_Well anyways I have to pay attention in Science now because we have a test next week and I really want to get a good grade on our first report card of the year so yeah._

_See ya. _

I closed my journal and slid it into my desk. I looked over across to the corner of the classroom to see Tania. She was still giving me the cold shoulder. I sighed and slumped down into my seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

I hate school.

**-Later after school at Leslie's house with Glitch-**

"I think we should start off by sketching it out first so we won't mess up." I suggested as I got paper and pencil from my backpack.

"Yeah, you do that." Glitch said then he flopped on my bed and pulled out his phone.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Texting, Facebook, music, Twitter, Youtube…why?" he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be HELPING me?" I said to him.

"Eh…" he mumbled and took out the headphones from his phone so the music was play out loud. Then he got up and started to dance.

I rolled my eyes then got to work on my sketch. I guess Glitch doesn't feel like helping now. That's fine because I will force him to help when we start actually putting our project together.

"Leslie! Leslie, Leslie, Leslie!" he said my name over and over. I turned to him in my spinny chair thing.

"You think I'm cute." He smirked at me holding up… MY JOURNAL! I quickly got up and marched over to him then snatched my journal out of his hands.

"No I don't!" I blushed.

"Yes you do! It said in there!" he smiled brightly. "It's okay I won't tell. A lot of girls think I'm cute."

"Okay fine you're KINDA cute! But I don't like you, okay?!" I explained to him.

"Oh, okay. Sure…" he laughed.

"I DON'T!" I yelled.

He kept laughing at me.

"Go home!" I said furiously and pointed at my door.

"Aww, okay. See ya." He said and grabbed his backpack and skateboard then left.

I see why Mia hates him so much now!


End file.
